


stolen kisses

by bbingbbing



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food mentions, M/M, One Shot, i am awful at tagging i am so sorry shdkdhs, smoochy smooch, when you gotta feed yourself dachan crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbingbbing/pseuds/bbingbbing
Summary: sanghyuk loves giving chanhee love and affection and everything is going well until chanhee turns his head at just the right moment
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Kudos: 12





	stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know chani literally hates kisses but just go with me here OKAY? okay :)

“ahh hyung, stop it,” chanhee whines, shoving at sanghyuk’s arm again. sanghyuk giggles behind him, sneakily snaking his arm chanhee’s waist once more.

chanhee shoots a lethal glare over his shoulder. _if you touch me…_ his eyes smolder in warning.

sanghyuk grins cheekily as if he’s done nothing wrong.

chanhee sighs and turns back to the movie. he digs his hand into the tub of popcorn seated in his lap and shoves a handful into his mouth, chewing bitterly.

leaning forward and propping his chin on chanhee’s shoulder, sanghyuk wraps both arms around chanhee’s torso. he tugs, bringing chanhee’s back closer to his stomach. chanhee makes an irritated noise but says nothing, still chewing.

the pair lounge on the floor of sanghyuk’s living room, with chanhee sitting in between sanghyuk’s legs. he taps one of the hands nestled around his waist, signaling he wants to lean back against sanghyuk’s chest.

when sanghyuk doesn’t move, chanhee taps his hand again. still, sanghyuk doesn’t budge. 

chanhee rolls his eyes. his back is starting to hurt from the weird angle he’s sitting in, but of course sanghyuk is relentless with his jokes.

“something wrong?” sanghyuk cooes, digging his chin into the muscle between chanhee’s shoulder and neck. 

“yeah, _you_ ,” chanhee snaps, throwing himself against sanghyuk so he’ll stop leaning his weight on him. 

the air rushes out of sanghyuk’s chest when his back hits the couch. he spots chanhee’s cheeks bunching up out of the corner of his eye as he situates himself more comfortably, finally feeling relief. the corner of sanghyuk’s mouth twitches up.

they fall back into silence, eyes trained on the screen in front of them. sanghyuk pulls his arms out from under chanhee’s so he can play with his hair, hands sliding through the dark locks easily.

chanhee snuggles farther into sanghyuk’s body, setting the popcorn aside so he can chase the fleeting warmth of sanghyuk’s embrace. even though sanghyuk had stuffed him into one of his hoodies before they sat down, he still felt a little cold without a blanket. 

sanghyuk seems to catch onto chanhee’s discomfort as his shoulders quiver slightly. he glances around, stretching to reach the blanket on the far end of the couch.

his fingers graze the edge of the fabric, continuously snagging on it until he can finally get it in his grip. he yanks it towards him, quickly throwing it over chanhee and himself.

chanhee huffs in gratitude as sanghyuk helps to tuck him in. he fidgets a little, trying to get the blanket to be juuuuuuust right.

when he’s done squirming, sanghyuk slides his hands under the blanket, laying them over chanhee’s chest. he gently taps along to the beat of the movie soundtrack, fiddling with the drawstring of the hoodie on occasion. 

sanghyuk zones out towards the end of the movie, his interest fading as the film progresses. instead, his mind wanders.

he and chanhee have been best friends for many years now. they met in high school, and at first— because their dispositions were so different—they didn’t always get along very well.

but now? they’re nearly inseparable.

chanhee is the one sanghyuk goes to when he wants to do something. random rollercoaster adventure? sure why not. hiking a bajillion miles? sure, why not. eat from every tteokbokki stand they can find? sure.. why not.

even though chanhee dreads what kind of trouble sanghyuk’s tornado-of-chaos will get them into, he knows sanghyuk knows how to have a good time.

meanwhile, sanghyuk is the one chanhee calls for literally anything. he tells sanghyuk about his day, how annoying his coworkers are at his part-time job, how he wishes his mom would stop dropping off so much kimchi at his apartment. 

he’s also the one who gets called if chanhee gets really drunk, since he’s usually the first contact listed in his phone. 

it’s because they talk constantly. they’ll text or talk their way through the night, their conversations never ending. they get high off of that 3 AM delirium, questioning things like morality or past life choices. 

and, well... sanghyuk doesn’t know when his heart started racing.

but it does. and he doesn’t know how to stop it.

_(he’s not really sure if he wants to stop it, anyway.)_

he’s still surprised at how he’s been able to keep his composure all this time. because as far as he knows, chanhee isn’t aware of his feelings. 

but he slips up way too often. even now, it’s all he can do to keep himself from wrapping chanhee up in his arms and never letting go. 

sanghyuk cards a hand through chanhee’s hair again, running some of the strands in between his fingers. 

there’s something about chanhee that makes sanghyuk want to smother him with all of the love and affection he can possibly give. and all too often that feeling threatens to swallow him whole.

chanhee shifts, head leaning to one side. he twitches every once in a while, indicating the movie has bored him to sleep too. 

sanghyuk heaves chanhee towards him again, pulling him into a more upright position. chanhee makes a small noise, eyes barely staying open as he leans his cheek against sanghyuk’s shoulder.

sanghyuk’s heart clenches. 

chanhee finally stills, his breathing evening out. sanghyuk waits until he’s certain chanhee has drifted off.

that feeling, that irresistible desire to love and protect chanhee with everything in his being, swells in sanghyuks chest again. 

he looks so serene, nestled against sanghyuk’s chest. 

sanghyuk wonders if he can press his luck.

_(he probably shouldn’t, but then again, this is sanghyuk we’re talking about.)_

slowly, he ducks his head until his lips are tucked into the space in between chanhee’s collarbone and neck, the spot just barely exposed from beneath the folds of the stolen hoodie.

the smell of his laundry detergent mixes with the faint scent of chanhee’s shampoo, pushing sanghyuk closer and closer to his limit. he tightens his grip around chanhee’s waist, bringing him impossibly close. 

he wants to lose himself in the warmth radiating off of chanhee’s body. what he _really_ wants to do though is lose himself in the softness of the boy who’s stolen his heart.

gently massaging the skin with his lips, sanghyuk’s mouth grazes over the tender spots gingerly. his eyes flutter closed, a warm sensation blooming in his core.

he leaves feather-light kisses along the line of chanhee’s neck, his jaw, the column of his throat—all the while trying to shove down that stupid, stupid urge to mark him up everywhere. he wants to be assertive, but he also wants to be gentle, as he doesn’t want to disturb chanhee’s slumber.

so he holds back, keeping himself satisfied with the fact that he gets to hold chanhee in his arms in this rare moment of vulnerability. 

sanghyuk knows he’s probably crossing too many lines with what he’s doing. he knows that this is probably, honestly, very very wrong.

he should really stop. like, now.

he goes in for one last kiss. a subtle press to the cheek. simple. light. nothing special.

until chanhee shifts, turning his head at that exact moment. sanghyuk can’t stop himself in time, his reflexes sluggish in the drowsy environment.

chanhee’s lips meet his, just barely ghosting past. sanghyuk jolts back as chanhee’s head slumps onto his shoulder.

sanghyuk’s heartbeat thunders in his ears. he knows it's futile to hope that chanhee can’t feel his racing pulse. 

chanhee slowly opens one eye, then the other. he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, as if he were trying to remember the taste of something. 

a hand drifts up to the side of his neck, rubbing over where sanghyuk’s mouth was moments before. he lets out a small breath, a puff of laughter leaking out as he smiles in the dark.

he turns his gaze onto sanghyuk, lids drooping. dread shoots through sanghyuk’s body like lightning. he braces himself, waiting for chanhee to wake up with flying fists and petulant whines. 

instead, chanhee tilts his face, hand gripping sanghyuk’s shirt. he leans forward, and everything changes. 

the press of their lips is awkward at first as chanhee works to overcome sleep’s languid spell. but he becomes more alert, apparent in the fact that he moves to straddle sanghyuk’s lap. he easily slots himself against sanghyuk’s body, wrapping his legs around his waist.

sanghyuk is barely convinced he’s not dreaming.

he clutches chanhee’s waist with both hands firmly, worried that if he lets go, he’ll astral project himself into another dimension.

chanhee’s lips bite with the saltiness of the popcorn. sanghyuk doesn’t really mind (he finds it impossibly cute anyways) because all he can think about is _holy fucking fuck i’m making out with a whole kang chanhee right now._

chanhee slides his hands up, holding sanghyuk’s face in his grasp. he digs his palms in a little too enthusiastically, as sanghyuk gargles out a weak, “chanhee,” when chanhee pulls away to take a breath.

chanhee tilts his head quizzically. 

“you’re squishing, my cheeks,” sanghyuk says, pointing to one of chanhee’s hands. 

chanhee’s brows jump, his mouth forming a small “o” as he relaxes his hold on sanghyuk’s face. sanghyuk flashes his signature troublemaking smirk before snatching chanhee’s face in his own hands and smashing their faces together once again.

chanhee yelps in surprise. sanghyuk’s mouth curves up in a smile as he sucks on chanhee’s bottom lip.

chanhee can’t stop giggling as sanghyuk suddenly peppers him with kisses everywhere. he threatens to topple them over as he tries to wriggle away from sanghyuk’s wandering hands. it’s like there’s magnets in his fingers, as they always know how to find chanhee’s ticklish sweet spots. 

just as sanghyuk’s mouth makes contact with chanhee’s pulse point, he jabs his fingers in right under chanhee’s rib cage. chanhee shrieks, careening to the floor and bringing sanghyuk with him.

chanhee hiccups when he opens his eyes to see sanghyuk hovering over him. sanghyuk’s eyes widen, searching chanhee’s face in barely restrained panic as he realizes what’s happening. 

“s-sorry i- i shouldn’t have-”

chanhee cuts him off by grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down. now it’s sanghyuk’s turn to yelp in shock. 

“less talking, more kissing,” chanhee growls, tightening his grip on sanghyuk. sanghyuk nearly collapses on the spot at the abrupt octave drop in chanhee’s tone.

when sanghyuk’s lips inevitably make their way back to chanhee’s neck, chanhee murmurs, “bout goddamn time.”

“what?” sanghyuk slurs, scraping his teeth along chanhee’s collarbone.

“i was wondering how long you would be able to hold out for,” chanhee teases. 

sanghyuk stops. pulls away so he can glare at chanhee. “say _what_ now?

chanhee smirks. runs his tongue over his teeth as he avoids sanghyuk’s gaze. peeks back up at him out of the corner of his eye, purposefully enticing him with that sly look of his.

if he didn’t love him as much as he did, sanghyuk probably would’ve clawed his eyes out by now.

“you and i both know you don’t have a lot of patience,” chanhee remarks.

“then you don’t know me,” sanghyuk replies.

chanhee’s brow furrows. now it’s his turn to say, “what?”

sanghyuk scoffs. “how long do you think i’ve felt this way about you?”

“three weeks.”

sanghyuk sighs and flicks chanhee’s forehead. chanhee winces, but stares up at sanghyuk, confused. 

“wait so, how long-”

“years.”

chanhee falls silent. 

“...oh.”

“you really think i’d do something stupid like this without thinking about it?”

chanhee chokes. “do you?? not?? hear yourself??? right now????” sanghyuk rolls his eyes.

“okay, okay, whatever,” he sighs. chanhee covers his mouth with his hand in an effort to stifle his laughter. 

“but seriously. this isn’t something that i would just, i don’t know, _do_ , without, you know, thinking about it.”

chanhee’s brow quirks up again. “i don’t know about you, but that sure as hell didn’t seem like you thought very long about that,” he says as he points to his neck. 

sanghyuk blanches. chanhee cackles. 

“anyway,” chanhee breathes, “what do you mean, exactly?”

sanghyuk shakes his head. “god, i love you, chanhee. how long have we known each other for? ten years?”

“a really long time, yeah,” chanhee says softly.

“i can’t just go around being my stupid self and jeopardize what we have going here,” sanghyuk rushes, his breath coming fast.

chanhee blinks. “oh.”

he blinks a few more times.

“wait. did you just say ‘i love you?’”

“what? oh no, no, we’re past that, oh my god,” sanghyuk groans, face palming as his cheeks turn pink. he bites his lip, avoiding chanhee’s stare.

“are we though?” chanhee asks.

a beat.

“what, do you mean?” sanghyuk’s voice is tentative.

“well, i don’t know. i kinda don’t wanna be past love right now.” sanghyuk hesitates.

“kang chanhee, speak so i can understand you,” he snaps, to which chanhee snorts. 

“i,” he takes a breath. then he takes another, because he can’t stop laughing at himself. his eyes crinkle up in that really adorable way that makes sanghyuk’s heart clench again.

“ugh, spit it out already, you four-year-old,” sanghyuk sighs, exasperated.

chanhee smiles. “i don’t wanna be past love with you, because i think i’m _in_ love with you.”

now sanghyuk really collapses on the spot.

“AHH HYUNG MY LUNGS,” chanhee wails.

“just say you love me again and go,” sanghyuk taunts, giggling. chanhee wraps his arms around sanghyuk and yanks him to the side so sanghyuk’s laying next to him and not on top of him.

“fine,” chanhee huffs. “i love you.”

“awwwww, i wub you 2- OW CHANHEE I KINDA NEED THOSE-”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being 2k+??? hello?? uhm well anyways hope you enjoyed ;P
> 
> find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbing__bbing__/) or [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/bbing__bbing__/)


End file.
